


Sonnet

by Red_Chapel



Category: James Asher Vampire Series - Barbara Hambly
Genre: Gen, Other, Poetry, Shakespearean Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Chapel/pseuds/Red_Chapel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don Simon's sonnets in <i>Traveling with the Dead</i> inspired me to try writing one of my own, from his viewpoint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonnet

Had I but tears to shed or breath to sigh; 

Did my heart beat or pleasures speed its pace; 

Were not my days o’er ruled by ebon sky, 

Nor sunlit nights not spent in earth’s embrace; 

 

Were I still as by my Maker made 

Not yet unmade, reforged by death’s damned hand, 

And life itself for unlife so betrayed; 

Ere vanity did force my soul’s remand. 

 

Ever cleaved from thought of Paradise 

And stranger to a life that God began, 

My touch forever aught but stone and ice 

And I forever naught but mock of man. 

 

Oh, could remembered passions this defeat 

Hell’s fire itself would quail before my heat. 


End file.
